There on Earth
by aprilli
Summary: My first English ff, so there may be errors. There on Earth is a story about how could have Bianca and Chris possibly met. There is a World War going on Earth and beings of good have escaped it to underground. Bianca is ordered to take care of Chris.
1. Meeting

**"Dark is the light,**

**The man you fight,**

**With all your prayers, incantations,**

**Running away, a trivial day,**

**Of judgment and deliverance,**

**To whom was sold, this bounty soul."**

**System of a Down - War**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"There you go." Bianca handed a plate to a woman, who was carrying her own child in her lap.

The woman thanked her silently. Bianca smiled to the baby and the baby looked at her.

He didn't had any idea what was going above, on the earth. All the mess and destruction,

caused by several magical creatures, also some of Bianca's kind, Phoenixes. She had decided

not to follow their way, fight against the others and be branded as "a bad". And she was

needed here, in the escape station, underground, where were all the good beings were hiding from

the war. Thousands of different people, all scared of one thing. That the war would never end...

"Bianca. We need you!" man yelled at her and Bianca removed her pinafore.

"What's the matter?" Bianca asked and rushed to the man.

"Another injured." man, Thomas, began. "Whitelighter, wounded by darklighter."

"What can I do?" Bianca asked, scared, that they would lose this whitelighter. He was one of

his kind here. Others were still up there or dead. This must have fallen from up there.

"Remove the arrow from his chest carefully and try some medicine. We can't be sure by it's working,

but it's a worth of try." Thomas respond. "I'm gonna go back there. There are more injured men,

they need me and we need them."

"Just be careful." Bianca said. "And I'll do my best."

"I trust you." Thomas said and ran away.

Bianca shifted curtain and saw young man lying on the bed, arrow in his chest.

"It's okay." Bianca whispered to the groaning man. "I'm here to save you."

Bianca tried to believe to her own words. She removed chently arrow away.

It was covered by blood. Whitelighter yeld loudly.

"Uuh." Bianca slured and then she took some medicine bottles from the table. She dropped little drop

to the little towel and pressed it to his chest. "You're gonna be fine."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Someone shaked Bianca gently. She woke up.

"What?" she wondered.

"It's me." It was Thomas.

"Did I fall asleep?" Bianca asked.

"Seems like it." Thomas said. "How is he?"

"He sleeps. I just hope he will get better. I covered his shoulder with bandage." Bianca replied.

"He seems fine. He doesn't sweat and that's a good sign." Thomas said.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Bianca said.

"Alive and kicking." Thomas smiled. "We only found few people. But it was getting dark, well, even darker than

it is now, so we decided to come back down here."

"Good." Bianca nodded. "Do others need help?"

"No, don't worry. Everybody are sleeping and everything's under control." Thomas said. "You need rest.

Try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, you too." Bianca said. Thomas walked away to his wife. Then they walked away and disappeared

to the darkness of the hall. Bianca closed the curtain and sat down. She looked at the whitelighter and

sighed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"No..."

Bianca woke up to whitelighters quiet speech. It was still night, she thought. The whitelighter was having some

sort of dream...a nightmare. She steep little towel into water and laid it in his forehead. Man opened his eyes slowly.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"No." Bianca whispered. Man sighted.

"Are you okay?" Bianca maked sure.

"I'm fine..." man said quietly. Bianca removed the towel.

"What did you saw?" Bianca asked.

"What?" man replied.  
"In your dream." Bianca cleared things up.

"My brother." man said.

"Is he in the war?" Bianca asked. Man nodded.

"Were you..." Bianca began carefully. "A soldier?"

"No. I was trying to get some sense into him. I failed."

Then the man closed his eyes. Bianca looked at him. She remember her family again.

They weren't all relatives, but still felt like one big family. Phoenixes were very noble race, very powerful and very determined

one. Bianca knew she had been always different than the others ones of her kind. When her mother had set her to her first victim,

Bianca wouldn't want it to do it, but she didn't want to disappoint her mother, who had always been very close to her.

Phoenixes were killers, rough by their actions and never willing to lose. When the war had started, she was willing to lose,

at her own way. She didn't wanted to be part of them, part of the bad people. By soul she was, but not by heart.

That was her choice and that was her game, losed.


	2. The English Patient

"I think this should help." Bianca said to Helen, lady whose baby had got cold. "Before you know Sherry won't sneeze."

"Thank you, Bianca." Helen said and smiled. "These little things from these people... they keep me warm."

"Well, we are in this together." Bianca said and put her finger in to Sherry's nose. "Take care of you mother."

Bianca knew Sherry didn't understand, 'cause she was just a baby, but still she smiled.

"Janice, do you need a new blanket?" Bianca asked, when she past Janice by.

"No, thank you." Janice said and warmed her fingers beside burning barrel.

"You seem happy." Thomas said and arrange the plates to the table.

"I am." Bianca said. "I feel that I'm needed here and that makes me happy."

"Good." Thomas smiled. "And the whitelighter seems fine." Thomas nodded behind Bianca.

Bianca turned around. She saw the whitelighter beside Janice.

"You have marshmallows to burn... in here?!" Whitelighter marveled.

"I was kidding." Janice laughted.

"Hey." Bianca greeted, when she showed up.

"Hello." Janice said.

"You seem okay. I mean, you're standing." Bianca said.

"Ouh, you the girl who healed me." Whitelighter said.

"I didn't heal you... I just used potions." she smiled. "My name is Bianca."

"I'm Chris." he said and strech out his hand. Then they shaked hands.

"Did you get some sleep?" Bianca asked.

"Kind of..." Chris said.

"How's your chest?" Bianca asked.

"It's still a little bit sore, but still better." Chris responded.

"I'm gonna check it out later." Bianca said.

"Bianca. Could you...?" Thomas yelded.

"Okay." Bianca yeld back. "Bye now."

Chris nodded and turned back to fire. Janice looked at him.

"What?!" Chris marveled.

"Nothing." Janice said, but she was smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is it?" Bianca asked when she reached Thomas. Thomas spoke very lowly.

"Listen. Me and Larry are going out there again." Thomas said.

"Why are you whispering?" Bianca asked.

"Because that's the version I have told to Paula too." Thomas said.

"What is going on?" Bianca asked.

"We are going out there, but little bit far than usual." Thomas said.

"That's dangerous!" Bianca whispered quickly.

"I know, and that's why I didn't told Paula."

"You shouldn't keep things like this from your wife." Bianca said.

"Yes, I know, I know. But we are needed there and she wouldn't let us go if I told her."

"What makes you think I won't tell her?" Bianca asked.

"I trust you and you trust me. Okay? There are more whitelighters in trouble. We cannot let

them die there, can we?" Thomas said. "They are at the west corner and that journey is long."

"So what should I do?" Bianca said.

"Just don't tell her untill it's necessary." Thomas said.

"Fine." Bianca said. "But you have to promise you come back soon as you can?"

"Yes, I will." Thomas said. "Take care."

Thomas left and Bianca looked at his back worrying. She felt that something bad was going to

happen, but she hoped that Thomas, Larry and the whitelighters would come back safely.

And it was no worth fighting with Thomas. He was sort of their leader and he did what he wanted.

Bianca sighted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Gently, please." Chris asked.

"I'm trying." Bianca said and removed the bandage. "This doesn't seem so bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Bianca said. "I don't think the poison made any damage."

"Then why are your hands shaking?" Chris asked. Bianca didn't look at him.

"They are not." Bianca said.

"Yes they are. Look." Chris said and closed Bianca's hand under his.

They were shaking, but stopped when Chris hold them. Their eyes met.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"You're not going to die, if that's what you mean." Bianca said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Bianca said and pulled her hands out.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want, but I know it helps." Chris said.

"It's just this war and all..." Bianca said carelessly.

"Ou yeah?" Chris said. "You seem like a girl who can handle anything... even the war."

"Allright." Bianca said and sat down. "I'm over the war... I've become numb to it. It's just...is."

"And?" Chris guided.

"I'm don't even miss my family." Bianca said. "That's pretty amazing. I mean, one moment we

were close, very close. And then... I don't know. Something happened. They changed, I changed.

And I forgot to tell them. They pushed me away slowly and I noticed that I was alone. Then the war began,

they were willing to take me back. I wasn't ready to face that all again. Then I met this Thomas..."

"Is he the one who saved me?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah, that's him..." Bianca said. "He just took me in, no matter what I was. All he mattered what I

wanted to be. We became friends. He's only one I have. And now he's out there, far away and I have

no one. I just have this feeling... that something will go wrong." Bianca said and came front of Chris.

"I'm gonna put new one." Bianca said.

"Are you in love?" Chris asked.

"No, no, no, no!" Bianca smiled. "He has a ring." Bianca raise her hand to show the ring finger.

"Would you like to be... in love with him?" Chris asked.

"This is ridiculous. I mean, I don't even know you and here I am telling you about what I'm going trought." Bianca laughted.

"You're avoiding, but that's okay. For now. But don't do it forever. I did and it almost killed me." Chris said.

Bianca looked at him. Chris was staring down.

"So what's your story?" Bianca asked.

"I think I'm losing my brother to evil." Chris said. "And he's the only one left from my family."

"How are you holding up?"

"I have some moments that are better and some that aren't. But I talked and the worst is over." Chris said.

"That's good." Bianca said. "Now, my job here is done. Remove it day after tomorrow. If there is gonna be one."

"There'll be." Chris said. Bianca smiled hopefully.

"Rest." Bianca said. "My English Patient."

Chris smiled, almost laughted but lied down.


	3. Invitation for Pain

Bianca sat in front of fiery barrel. She had blanket around her. It was night, but she couldn't sleep. Everyone

else were sleeping and the darkness of the hall surrounded her. All she thought was her family, Thomas and Larry

and things she had said to Chris. For the first time thought of her family being dead crossed her mind. Bianca didn't know what

to feel. I mean, they had abondoned her and... it was useless to think this all over again, it wouldn't led to anything.

It was the past, over. She sighted and threw some wood to the barrel.

"I thought I saw some light." she heard voice. It was Chris.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Bianca guessed.

"Oh no, I slept, well. But I consider that I would make you some company." he laughted. "So, no - I didn't sleep.

All these howling and wind blowing in the ceiling makes this place creepy."

"Yeah." Bianca said and tapped place beside her. "Sit down."

"Thank you." Chris said and sat down.

"You want some blanket?" Bianca asked.

"I got one of my own." Chris said and raised it up.

"You've prepared." Bianca grinned.

"So is this what you do here when you're bored?" Chris asked.

"Pretty much." Bianca said. "Or we can walk to the west wing and back here."

"Sounds tempting." Chris said. "You know here is pretty cold and I think walking would warm us up better than

this barrel. So what do you say?"

"You mean walk in the west wing?" Bianca specified. Chris nodded. "Sure."

They stood up and started to walk.

"This way." Bianca said.

"Still worried?" Chris asked.

"Little." Bianca said. "They went to save whitelighters, maybe they'll save your brother."

"My brother doesn't wanna be saved." Chris said.

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"He's full with anger and what is the best way to deblock it than fight and kill people."

"I thought you whitelighters were good." Bianca said.

"And I thought you Phoenixes were bad." Chris said.

Bianca stopped walking.  
"How did you know..."

"You were Phoenix?" Chris finished the sentence. Bianca nodded. "You had amazing tattoo in your wrist."

"I don't think it's amazing. It marks me what I am." Bianca said.

"So you don't wanna be Phoenix?" Chris figured.

"Oh I do, but just not bad one." Bianca said. "It's all this predujicies to us."

"Is that why you argued with your family?" Chris asked.

"That also, but there were millions of other reasons too."

"I see." Chris said.

Suddenly they heared a voice.  
"What was that?" Bianca asked and grapped Chris' arm. Chris looked Bianca with the quick glance,

but she didn't notice. She just hold tight.

"I don't know." Chris said.

"Anyone!" they heard distant voice.

"Who is that?" Chris wondered.

"It's... Larry?" Bianca said.

"Help!" they heard it again.

"Go get some help, I find them!" Chris said and Bianca runned back to the center.

-

"Derek." Bianca tried to woke Derek up.

"What on earth?" Derek wondered.

"Not there, but in here. I think Larry and guys need some help." Bianca whispered.

"What? Where are they?"

"In the west wing." Bianca said.

"You gotta get Andreas." Derek said.

"Okay." Bianca said.

Everyone who she woke up asked her to go get someone else and Bianca's worry about Thomas

was growing. Finally she woke Paula up and they went to west wing, where they saw all these people

surrounding them. Bianca could hardly see anything and stood beside. Chris walked to him. He looked serious.

"What... how is he?" Bianca asked. Chris just looked her and Bianca was frightened.

Suddenly she heard Paula's cry and screaming.

"No." Bianca said. "No!"

"I'm sorry." Chris said and Bianca started to cry and leaned to his side.

-

Bianca was sitting. Everything seemed so surreal. It was dawn, but no light couldn't reach this

hole in underground or in her heart. Paula was sitting next to her.

"Larry told me that all the whitelighters there were dead when they..." Paula sobbed and sneezed.

"I can't believe they went so far. Why didn't they told me? If they... if they just.. if they had stayed

here... all could be allright now. I just wish someone would have stopped them." Paula kept talking.

Bianca felt sting of conscience in her heart and open her mouth. It was all dry and felt like she had

huge pill in her throat which wouldn't move.

"Paula." Bianca started. Paula watched her, with teary eyes. "I'm sorry to say this, but I think you should know.."

Bianca looked into Paula's eyes. She realized soon.  
"You knew?" Paula asked. Bianca nodded silently. "Do you realize what you have just done!"

Bianca looked down, she couldn't bear the sight from her right now. She felt herself... weak and just

wanted to get away from this, but she couldn't.

"Do you, huh! You could have stopped them or at least tell me."

"Thomas didn't wanted to-" Bianca tried.

"It doesn't matter what Thomas wanted! He's dead now!" Paula said. "All the good things he said about

you..." She sighted with pain. "Deep down, you are still what you are - a murderer!"

She left and Bianca was crashed. She was hurted. She was wounded.

"Can I...?" Chris came up and Bianca pushed her as she left running.

-

"I'm a good person, god damn it! It doesn't matter what everybody else thinks. I'm a..." Bianca kept saying to herself.

She was leaning to the wall, somewhere in the darkness of the hall. Then she lost it overcomely and she fell on her knees and weeped.

"Why am I like this? Why can I just be cruel and insensible..." Bianca squeked.

Chris walked to her and bend on his knees. He didn't have words to her, but being here just might do it.

He grapped Bianca into his arms and hold her.

"Hush, hush." Chris said. Bianca's voice and nose was all watery.

"You don't have to do this." Bianca said.

"You took care of me and now it's my turn." Chris said. "Is it okay for me to be here?"

"Yes." Bianca said sobbed. "It is."

Chris gently rocked Bianca and tried to make her feel better. Bianca wiped her tears and blowed her nose.

He watched Chris.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so lost right now."

"Don't be sorry." Chris said. Bianca looked at Chris with wandering eyes. Chris tried to make comforting smile, while

looking at Bianca's redish eyes, which were full of sorrow. Chris laid his hand gently to Bianca's cheek and

he bent to her. Carefully, fumbling, their lips met. It was just a quick moment and then Bianca holded back.  
"I can't." Bianca said and pulled away from Chris. "It's just this... just might be invitation for more pain."

Bianca stood up and looked Chris. She was about to say something, but then she stopped and walked away.

Chris looked down.


	4. Taking Care of You

"Bianca, can I just..." Helen started when Bianca passed her by.

"What? Can you just what" Bianca said her voice full of anger.

"I just wanted to thank about that potion. Sherry is doing great..." Helen lookead at her strangely. "Are you okay"

"It's a good thing that I can do something right." Bianca said.

"What are you talking about" Helen asked.

"Like you haven't heard" Bianca said and turned away.

"Bianca, I hav" Helen started, but she realized that Bianca was too far to hear.

-

Bianca felt like she was in some kind of prison. There was no way out and nobody couldn't understand what it was like.

To lose someone who really cared. Suddenly she saw Paula, Derek, Andreas and Larry standing in a circle.

There were litters between them and body covered with sheet. Paula stood up from the body and covered her face with her hands. She was

shattering, so Bianca knew she was crying. Bianca felt warm tears in her own eyes too. Larry's glance was running around,

untill it met Bianca's. They watched eachother for a while and Bianca saw afraidness in his eyes. Man watched down, hided

from her eyes.

Bianca roamed in the hallways and just tried to get her thoughts clear. She walked circles, like chasing tales and

thought it all and all over again. Why did Thomas told her to keep this promise, when he didn't kept his? Bianca felt like

Thomas had gave her a big responsibility and by that, she had been somehow part of this death. Been a murderer again.

Just like Paula said.

"How dare you do this? Leave me all alone! I gave my word, you gave yours. You swore you could come back! Now don't you

just run away from this! Who is the coward now? Who is scared of himself, huh! You son of a..." Bianca yeald to somewhere

up and suddenly she waved her hand and used her powers, accidentally. She throw big air stream and it reflected back to her

somehow and made her flew againts the rocky wall.

"Is this how you leave me? You think I'm ready for this" Bianca yeld. Suddenly it was quiet. Bianca didn't made a noise.

Then she started to weep.

"Please, come back. I need you. I can't do this alone..." she cried and laid down. There was huge pain in her back, because she

had flew pretty hard to the wall. Then she heard something that sound glittering. She raised her glance, wiped her hair away

from her face and watched. Short distance from her, she observed a little white flower. It was like it glowed. Bianca got up,

even thought he was in big pain, she somehow reached it. She strech out her hand, touch the flower gently and then rip it.

It was beautiful. Very different from the other landscape.

-

"Left or right hand" Chris asked.

"Right." Bianca said.

"You hurted yourself" Chris asked and looked for some bandages. Bianca didn't say anything, she just nodded little.

"Are okay now" Chris asked.

"I'm fine." Bianca said and put the flower from her hand in the bed. "I did some thinking."

"And"

"I remembered this thing. When I was little younger, eleven or so... I made my mother a question. I asked:  
'What it feels like to kill?'. I had never killed anyone or anything by that age. But it was this one time when

I saw mum... she killed this businessman or someone. She made it look so easy, so simple."

"What did she answer" Chris asked and started to tie Bianca's hand.

"She answered: 'You don't feel a thing'. And I believed her." Bianca said calmly. "I realised that I have killed

many people and haven't feel a thing. But now I realised how much pain killing one man can cause. Perhaps

not for the killer, but for the victim's relatives. How much one little change can change many people's life and

their life's direction. Now I realise it. I've learned it by the hard way. And I also realised that I'm not alone with

this. I share this pain with many people. Paula, Larry..."

Chris finished with the bandage.

"I wanna thank you. For being there for me. I know we don't even know each other, but you just make me feel

save." Bianca said.

"Maybe it's this angel half of mine." Chris said.

"Maybe." Bianca smiled.

"Do you need something" Chris asked.

"This train kind of turned it's way." Bianca said.

"What do you mean" Chris asked.

"I was ordered to take care of you and now you're taking care of me." Bianca said.

"Destiny has a sense of humour." Chris said.

"I don't need anything, thank you. Although I could try this rest that all have been talking about." Bianca said.

"Okay. If you need anything..."

"I know where ot find you." Bianca said.

Chris smiled and turned away. Bianca lifted her white flower from the bedside and looked at it.

Feel of warmness fulfilled her.


	5. War Is Over Fighting Has Begun

"What did you do? I mean... your hand." Janice asked when Bianca handed her a plate.

"This was... well.. I did this in my darkest hours." Bianca said and tried to smile.

"Thomas, huh" Janice asked. She was not the kind of person who coloured things up.

"Uhm." Bianca nodded and looked down. She tried to kept her tears. "It is just so unfair."

"Life is unfair." Janice said.

"I know that, believe me, I do." Bianca snorted.

"You shouldn't think it as a loss." Janice said.

"What should I do then? Just stone up my heart" Bianca said at the same time she tried to act strong.

"No. You should never do that." Janice stressed. "We just have to believe his in a better place now."

"Is there a better place in this earth" Bianca asked and tear runned down in her cheek.

"Not in Earth. But in a paradise." Janice said warmly. "The place where we all go... finally, in the end

of all things."

"How do you know there is a paradise" Bianca said.

"I don't. But I believe. Sometimes believing can be enough to go through everything. If I believe

hard enough, I can someday end up there."

"You have had too much rum again." Bianca laughted.

"Maybe. But just remember... never give up to the dark side." Janice said.

Bianca wiped her eyes and nodded.

Suddenly all heard a big detonation. Everyone went quiet and they listened. Silently.

"What is going on" Bianca whispered to Janice. They were on their knees.

"I don't know." Bianca said.

Everyone were so silently that you could almost cut the tension by knife.

"It is over" they heard. It was Derek's voice. Everybody started to bustle.

"The war is finally over" Derek yeld again.

"What" Bianca marveled. "I gotta find Chris."

-

Everyone started to rush. Derek had made a exit, but hadn't opened it yet to the people.

Everyone were anxious to get out, to see the world.

"Chris" Bianca yeld and made her way through the crowd. "Chris"

Suddenly something clutch her from the air and she looked up. She saw blue glows and

then she was standing at aside from the crowd.

"What- what happened" she asked and then she saw Chris front of her.

"I orbed." Chris said. "Good to know I still have it in me."

"You orbed" Bianca said. "Oh yeah. Of course. I'm sorry, I almost forgot what you are."

"Anyway. You called me." Chris said.

"Yes. I did. Is it true? That the war is over"

"As far as I know." Chris said.

"Wow."

"What" Chris asked.

"All this time I had waited for it, but now... it's just seems... I don't know; like I didn't know

it coming."

"Well, it's here." Chris said. "Are you ready to go outside"

"Yeah. I think so." Bianca said.

"Do you need some stuff with you" Chris asked.  
"Actually I do. Could you just hang out a second" Bianca said.

"Like I would have better things to do." Chris smiled.

-

Bianca ran to her bed and grabbed some important stuff with her - like her athame and the flower, which

she had found. She was ready to go with all the little things she was carrying. She rushed to Chris and

nodded.

"I wish Thomas would have seen this day." Bianca said.

"He does, in some way." Chris said. "So.. ready to orb"

"Why don't we just do it like normal people" Bianca asked.

"Because we ain't like normal people." Chris said.

"Good point. Fly me away." Bianca said and grabbed Chris' arm.

-

They landed above and saw world they hadn't expected. All the place were damaged,

there were some buildings left standing but everywhere they looked, it was dark, grey and black.

"Oh my..." Bianca started and she took a step forward. Branches rustled under her feet. "What do we do now"

"I don't know." Chris said. They saw people from the underground reaching the earth again.

Bianca walked towards them, but Chris saw someone lying on the ground. He went closer to him and

bent over him.

"Please." this creatured asked.

"What happened" Chris asked.

"You should just all get out of here." he said. "He will kill you if you don't bow him."

"Who will" Chris asked.

"Lord Wyatt." he said.

"What" Chris said with full of marvel.

"Who would have though that he would be whitelighter. But after all he is a heir of the Charmed Ones."

"What did he do" Chris asked.

"He killed everyone who didn't want to serve him. He is now the Lord of all everyone. I saw how you made

your entrance, but I can tell that you shouldn't do that again. Not here on earth."

"What- why"

"He'll find you if you do. And just be careful of those flying objects..."

"What do they do" Chris asked, but the creature didn't answer. He died silently.

Chris stood up. He couldn't believe it. His brother was now the Lord of the Earth.

"I said goodbye's to them. I think we should now found your brother." Bianca reached Chris.

"Exactly." Chris said. "Though I wouldn't risk your life."

"What" Bianca said. "Me and you - we made this far by helping each other. I'm not gonna

let you walk all by yourself now."

"You don't understand. He's a threat to all of us. He has... become the Lord here. He rules everything."

"Oh.. no." Bianca said.

"Oh yes. And that's why I don't want you to come with me."

"But what will I do alone? I mean, I would be better save with you."

"Go with the others. This isn't your fight. This is mine."

"No way." Bianca said. "Wherever you go, I will follow you. And remember - I'm not just someone.

I'm Phoenix and I just might well use my powers to protect you, to protect us."

"Alright then." Chris said. "I'm trying to sense him... though I don't know if I still can."

-

Chris and Bianca orbed themselves to Wyatt. They founded themselves from some kind of building. Museum.

They saw five men, one woman and Wyatt standing at the circle.

"I have expected you." Wyatt started. He sensed them, although they were standing at his back. Now, he turned

around.

"Hello, Wyatt." Chris said.

"Please welcome my brother." Wyatt said and his succesors looked at them.


End file.
